


Sexy Hermosa

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Multi, Post Fall, Vaginal Sex, Will and Hannibal fight, Will is always horny, living in cuba, will is conflicted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Will and Hannibal are living in Cuba together but they are not together and Will misses having sex, so Hannibal suggested he gets laid at the local taverna. Will decides he might as well, but things get complicated when Hannibal starts to show signs of jealousy, and it won’t end well for Will’s sexual acquaintances.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back sorry for my absence. I will try to post twice a week, but this may turn into a beast of a story.

Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have been living together in Havana for a couple of months now. It was no surprise to Will when Hannibal led them to their new home, barely a week after their fall into the freezing waters of the Atlantic. Both very injured, and too weak to communicate about much other than their injuries, their new life together took on a strange quality that Will struggled to define. It was clear that Hannibal didn’t blame him for their descent, but there was something not quite right, as if the world was a little off kilter.

As expected, or rather it wasn’t altogether a surprise to Will, it was Chiyoh who rescued them from the water. On hand with a boat and medical supplies, she sailed them to Cuba, where Hannibal announced he had property, a small estate at that, a house with room for livestock and arable land for farming if they wished to tend the land. They didn’t, of course, although Hannibal did express a desire to grow some herbs and vegetables.

Chiyoh didn’t hang about, she left them with new identities and reunited Hannibal with hidden funds, enough to last forever it seemed. Will could have anything, he had only to ask. His own room, for one, though this he did not desire. Things became awkward when they’d started to become more mobile. They would emerge from their respective bedrooms, for coffee first, taking it in turns to make breakfast and that’s when the awkward silence would emerge. Hannibal seemed to struggle for words beyond the pleasantries, and Will didn’t have the energy to force the argument, so this went on until Will decided he needed more.

Will had begun to miss one major part of his life, and it was as big a surprise to him as it would have been to anyone else that knew him. He missed sex. Sex didn’t form a major part of his life for a long time, but when he was with Molly they had a lot of sex together. It was mainly vanilla, not much by way of experimentation, but it was vigorous, and frequent. In fact they had sex twice a day mostly, and more if Wally was out of the house, visiting friends overnight.

Will missed sex so much that he’d begun masturbating with regularity. He’d do it in the morning, usually in the shower, he’d sometimes take an afternoon siesta and tug one off then, and always just before bed. This lasted about a month, until one day Hannibal called him out on it. Now, Hannibal as didn’t say much to Will these days he was a bit shocked when it happened.

“Will, I have noticed that you are masturbating rather a lot. Do you need to talk about anything?”

Hannibal had a bit of a sour expression on his face when he said this, and Will was at a loss about his motive. That Hannibal had moved from pleasantries about breakfast and dinner, the occasional discussion about herb cultivation or the frequency of pool maintenance was a welcome relief, but Will was suddenly struck by how rude Hannibal was being, and as Will knew, Hannibal despised the rude.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? Do I monitor your private time, Hannibal? What was that, did you say “No Will, you do not?” I thought so, so mind your own business. If I want to jerk off, I’ll do so without your commenting. Am I clear?”

Hannibal’s expression remained resolute, he wasn’t in the slightest bit put out by Will’s attitude to his question. He continued:

“It might be none of my business, but it does affect me, Will. First you’re distant with me, you avoid talking about what happened at the cliff, and even though I’ve made my feelings clear towards you, you clearly prefer your hand to any sexual favours I am willing to provide. And I notice you’ve still got your wedding band on. If you want to return to your wife, you’re free to go.”

Will couldn’t believe his ears. What interest had Hannibal shown him, had he missed something? And how dare he mention Molly.

“Don’t you talk about my wife. And you know full well I can’t go back, I’d probably go to prison for life for helping kill Dolarhyde. And what are you talking about, you’ve said nothing about your feelings for me. In fact, beyond talking about the mundane, you’ve said nothing, you’ve shown me nothing, certainly no affection. And even if you did, you can forget it. I’m not attracted to you.”

That was a lie for sure, Will had always been attracted to Hannibal. But he’d fought it, and dismissed it as impossible. For a start, Hannibal was straight. As far as Will knew he’d dated women. Bedelia and Alana as far as he knew, others probably. Will had always been bisexual, or rather for a long time he’d avoided sex altogether, until Molly. Back in college though he’d dated a lot of guys, and a few women, so he was open to the idea of loving Hannibal, but that was before. Before a lot of things, but right now before he’d so rudely called Will out on his jerking off.

“Well I suggest you find someone to replace your hand. It might have been rude of me to mention it, Will, but imagine how I feel, listening to you, what is the term, spanking the monkey. There is a taverna about a mile away, full of men and women who would gladly perform sex with or on you, and if it makes you a more congenial house mate then I wish you well.”

And that was the end of the discussion. After that Hannibal returned to his cool indifference and Will decided to take Hannibal up on his suggestion.

That night Will walked the mile to the taverna. He thought better of driving. He’d need Dutch courage for what he’d got planned. Which was to get shit faced and have sex with the first person that offered.

He took a shower, sans jerking off, and dressed the part. Or at least what he though the part would be. White shirt with the first three buttons left undone, and his tightest jeans. The scar on his cheek wasn’t totally healed but it was largely hidden behind stubble. His hair was as usual curly and a little longer than before, but he knew it suited him. He got some local money and head out. Hannibal was sitting on the veranda with a bottle of wine and his tablet.

“Right, I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” He told Hannibal, before heading down their driveway.

“Happy hunting, Will. Please don’t bring anyone back. They have a room for their patrons to have sex in. Wear a condom.”

“Fuck you” Will shouted at Hannibal, and he held up his middle finger for at least the next hundred yards. He knew he was being childish, but he was past that now.

The taverna was quite large, and crowded when Will walked in. Music was blaring from a juke box in the corner, and there was a pool table as well as lots of booths and tables scattered about. They lived in a fairly affluent area so most of the patrons were clearly well healed, good looking and between the ages of twenty to fifty. Will ordered a beer at the bar and sat one one of the bar stools, suddenly a little shy. The beer didn’t last long, and he ordered another with a whiskey chaser. And another. He was just starting to loosen up when the server, a young women of about twenty five or so started asking him questions.

“Not seen you before, handsome, you live nearby?” She was just being friendly, so Will talked with her for about half an hour before someone sat down next to him. It was a guy, aboutHannibal’s age, fifty ish, and offered to buy him a drink. He was good looking, dripping in gold, Rolex watch, gold chain, and he didn’t waste any time telegraphing what he wanted from Will.

“You are a beautiful man, may I buy you a drink in the back room?”

Will thought what the heck, may as well get this over and done with.

“Uh, yes sure. Lead the way.”

Will was a little surprised at himself, as he followed the man. He didn’t know his name, he didn’t want to know, keeps it simple he guessed.

The man was on him as soon as they got the door closed behind them. He kissed Will, full mouth, tongue practically down his throat, and it was a good job they’d both got nice brushed teeth, that was the though going through Will’ mind. Before he knew it, he was being flipped around, face into the wall,and his belt was being unfastened.

“Condom please.” He said aloud before things went any further, and he heard the sound of a wrapper being ripped open and the man unfastening his own trousers. It was a weird thing to hear, the sound of a condom being rolled into another man’s dick, but he swore he could hear every inch unrolling. He felt fingers pressing to his anus and the man had clearly also brought lube, because the fingers were warm and slippery, circling his rim and then the first plunged in. Will caught his breath, as another was added, and the man knew his craft. He hit Will’s prostate several times as he was stretched and before Will could feel the loss when the fingers were removed, the loss was replaced with the blunt end of the man’s cock, which was a very respectable size. Will felt the man breach him, while holding him around the middle, in an almost but not quite lovers embrace. Suddenly the man jerked his hips and was fully seated inside Will. Will gasped. God it had been a long time since he’d been fucked. After a few seconds of adjustment he began to move, gently at first, but pretty soon it could be described as a violent fucking. Not that Will was complaining. This was, after all what he’d signed on for.

The man pounded into him for all his might, and it lasted a good ten minutes. Will wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself up soon, which want a problem as he was being pinned to the wall by now, his head banging every so often, just to remind him it was not a gentle love making session. At one point the man even placed a finger or two inside Will beside his dick, to add more girth, or some other reason Will couldn’t fathom. He knew the spot to hit though, and while pounding Will’s prostate he finally held Will’s dick for a minute, giving it the odd tug, to help them reach a climax together. Which they did. Will almost collapsed, while the dick was removed from his rectum, and the man even pulled Will’s trousers up and buckled his belt. Will finally turned around, to see the man pull himself together.

“gracias signor you were one great fuck. I hope to see you another day.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Will didn’t really know what else to say. They left the room together, bid their farewells, and Will staggered home. Still a little drunk, and now a lot sore, he snuck into the house and head for the shower before bed. He didn’t miss Hannibal watching him as he passed the the main living room. Surely he hadn’t waited up for him, had he? Will didn’t have the energy to care, he’d tackle that bridge tomorrow.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward between Hannibal and Will, and Will gets his freak on again at the bar, with a surprise twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Hannigram at the end of this, but we have a ways to go yet!

Will was really sore when he got up the next morning. All over, not just in his ass, although this was particularly sore. But in a good way. He threw back the covers and head straight for the shower. Standing under the spray he reflected over the night before. The bar, the man, the sex. In a way it was really reckless, but all he could think about standing under the spray was going back there tonight. As he soaped himself up his hand strayed around to explore his asshole. He found he was still fairly loose, but was grateful that there was no sign of any damage. He explored a little deeper with a couple of fingers and tried to find that sweet spot, but to no avail. He made do with fisting himself with his other hand while he continued to probe until he managed to cum.

Feeling quite refreshed, Will dressed in a t shirt and shorts and head down to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee. He hadn’t heard Hannibal yet, but that wasn’t unusual, but there he was, sat at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, reading his tablet.

“Morning” Will decided to act as though noting had happened.

“Good morning Will, you’re looking well this morning. How was your evening?”

Will got his coffee, and opened the fridge to see what he could rustle up for breakfast as Hannibal clearly hadn’t started it yet, which in itself was unusual.

“Eggs and bacon ok for breakfast, Hannibal? And I had a good evening thank you.”

Hannibal got up and walked to the fridge, place his hand on Will’s back, and said:

“I’ll do that, you sit down. If it isn’t too uncomfortable for you, that is.”

Will moved to the table with his coffee. So Hannibal wasn’t going to let Will get off lightly, so he decided to run with it, see if he could make Hannibal jealous, provoke an emotional response.

“I’m fine, a bit sore. Thank you for the recommendation though. That place is full of beautiful men and women, didn’t take long for one to bite. Good looking mature guy, about your age. Had me in the room at the back.”

Will watched Hannibal’s shoulders tighten up a little. He guessed that Hannibal assumed Will would be with a woman, not a man.

“It would seem that I could not entirely predict you, even now Will. Will you be returning tonight?”

“Well I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you by ‘spanking the monkey’ in the house, so I guess I will. Why don’t you join me? There were all ages there, as I said, the man who fucked me was your age, in his fifties. There were women there around your age, I’m sure you would be very popular, good looking guy like you.”

“No, I think I’ll pass. I’m saving myself for someone special, Will. And when he’s ready I’ll be waiting.”

Will was stunned by this, Hannibal must mean Will but he wasn’t sure so he just took a sip of his coffee, waiting for his breakfast which was almost ready. He watched Hannibal as he cooked at the stove, his broad shoulders, his neat ass and long legs. Will wouldn’t hesitate if Hannibal offered himself, but he couldn’t figure out why he was being so coy. Surely he could see Will was ready for an intimate relationship. Well, Will wasn’t going to rise to the bait, Hannibal was going to have to be more direct if he wanted more from Will. Of course Will had told Hannibal he wasn’t attracted to him, but he hadn’t meant it.

After breakfast they did their usual separate chores. Will was working on some guttering, now his shoulder was better. He’d been mentally cataloging the repairs and maintenance the house needed. It wasn’t much, the house and land really was top notch, but there is always maintenance required even on new or decent homes.

As he got his ladder and tools ready he noticed Hannibal had stripped down to do some work on a patch of land, presumably for his herb garden. He was wearing some small swimming shorts and nothing else. God he looked good enough to eat. Will turned back to his own task and ignored him. Every now and then though he glanced over to watch, and he knew Hannibal would be aware of his every move, but Will didn’t care.

They didn’t even stop for lunch, and by six pm both head back to the house to wash up for dinner.They were both sweaty and dirty, and almost brushed up against each other as they went inside the house.

“Apologies for my appearance, Will. I rather enjoyed tending the land. I’m going to plant herbs and vegetables tomorrow. Be a nice accompaniment to our shop and market bought food. I look forward to preparing you the fruit of my labour.”

“Er, yes that would be nice. I’ve fixed the gutters all around the house, should be water tight when the rains come.”

“That was exceedingly industrious of you, Will. We could have paid a company to repair but it’s nice that we can be self sufficient and keeps our privacy. I’ll prepare dinner when I’ve cleaned up.”

Will watched Hannibal head to his room while he head for his own. Again stripping off and showering, he couldn’t help himself, quickly masturbating this time to the memory of Hannibal’s sweaty hairy chest. Jesus, he couldn’t help himself he thought as his hand worked faster, again slipping his finger inside himself. He really loved being penetrated. He thought about Hannibal’s dick. He’d seen it once, after the fall when he’d been lying injured, Chiyoh sewing him up. Not at all bashful, and it was obvious why. He was hung, that’s for sure. His flaccid dick had lain along his thigh, it was that long, it’s bulbous head poking out of its foreskin. Will imagined riding it right now, like riding a horse. This brought him to completion, and he was shocked by how much he suddenly wanted Hannibal.

They both sat down to Hannibal’s meal, which was as usual amazing. Will drank a couple of glasses of wine and the atmosphere was its usual stilted self. Aside from pleasantries about the meal there was no conversation and Will couldn’t wait to leave the house, which he did as soon as he could.

He said goodbye to Hannibal, and walked to the taverna. Tonight was as busy as last night, and he did the same as before, ordering a drink while sitting at the bar, chatting to the woman behind the bar.

“Hey, you’re back. You left suddenly last night. Got what you wanted then?” She said to Will.

“Turns our not exactly but who knows what tonight will bring.”

“Well you certainly hit the jackpot last night. Bit of a king pin that one. He’s not here tonight though. You’ll do ok though, you’re a bit of a looker. Might even spend my break with you myself, if you’re interested.”

Will looked at her. Her name tag read Carla, and she was gorgeous. Yes, she would do.

“When is your break?”

“Looks like it’s right now. Follow me.”

She led Will to a room with a lock in the back, pushed him down onto a sofa and lifted her dress, revealing no underwear and a smooth totally shaved pussy.

He began to unbuckle his belt while she grabbed a condom from a drawer. He slipped his underwear and trousers off, he had to slip his shoes off first, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward with his erect dick bouncing around while he fumbled around. He sat down again while she straddled him.

“Fingers first please. I want to ride your hand.”

Will wasted no time feeling her perfectly smooth lips, before parting her and slipping his finger between her folds, feeling her clit, first, and then slipping his finger lower and into her. She was warm and slippery, tight around him, and she rubbed herself up and down, while he reached as far into her as he could.

“Put your other finger in my ass, I want to feel you in both ends.”

Will obliged, reaching around and slipping his finger in her ass, it was very tight and dry, and as his finger went in deep he could feel his other finger, such a weird sensation. He slipped a second finger in each hole, and she rode him until she came with a long groan. As soon as she came down from her orgasm, she lifted off and got the condom, and rolled it onto Will’s dick. He was a good size himself, he’d always been happy with his length and girth, and she looked pleased too. As soon as he was covered she grabbed hold of him and guided him into her, all the way all at once. He felt her tight around him and held her by the hips, helping her to raise up and down. She kissed him vigorously too, tongue down his throat several times. Suddenly she got off him and kneeled next to him on the sofa and it was clear she wanted him to fuck her in the ass.

Will parted her ass and spat on her hole, worried he wouldn’t fit if there wasn’t some lubricant. He placed his bulbous head at her rim, and she pushed back onto him in one fell swoop. He got the hint, she wanted him to get on with it, which he did, again pulling at her slim hims to pull her on and off his dick. He could feel himself coming quite quickly, and as she was already screaming at him that she was almost there he shot into her and slowed down while he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out, tied off the condom and pulled his trousers and shoes back on. She wasn’t done though, and lay back, her legs spread.

“Mouth, now.”

Will obliged yet again, enjoying slathering his tongue over her whole pussy before using his tongue inside and outside to bring her to completion again. She tasted good, a bit tangy, iron and soap was all he could come up with. She rode his tongue until she came again, and without preamble stood up, pulled her dress down and smiled, pulled his hand to guide him back to the bar.

“Maybe when you come again we can do this again?” She asked him.

“Sure, I’d like that.”

Will didn’t know whether to order another drink or go home, but as he was deciding he noticed someone sitting at the bar. Oh god, it was Hannibal.

“Hello Will. Did you enjoy yourself with Carla here?”


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will realises the risks he is taking and goes back home with Hannibal before he kills someone. They have a brief fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to tide you over until I have a bit more time.

“Shit” thought Will, and he quickly ordered a double whiskey. When it came he drank it in one go and ordered another. He turned to look at Hannibal, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a white button down, top two buttons undone, and some well fitting slacks. His hair was smoothed back and his beard, which he’d grown as a sort of semi disguise, was neatly trimmed. It’s funny how Will suddenly noticed how grey Hannibal had gotten in the last few years, but also that he looked damned fine that way. Suddenly Hannibal leant close to Will, and sniffed.

“Classy, Will, I can smell her all over your face. Did you not think to wash before you came out of that room?”

“What are you doin here? I thought you were saving yourself.” Will didn’t want to play this game, not really, but he decided to push all the same. Just a little.”

“I am. Just need to work out how much competition I’ve got. I’m confused, Will. A man last night, a woman tonight. What are your plans for tomorrow. From the looks of the clientele I suppose there could be a third gender. Hey Carla, was he good?”

Carla appeared, as though summoned, and looked between them, signs of confusion on her face.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry, I don’t want to get between two lovers. I didn’t know he was taken. He’s a dirty dog, if he’s yours, though. Did the dirty on you last night too.” She told Hannibal. “But I guess it does no harm to tell you because you’ll already know that he’s good, really good. Made me come three times, didn’t you, pretty.”

Will smiled at her, at least she wasn’t ashamed. He mouthed “thank you” to her before she turned and left them.

“Well, looks like I’m missing something, Will. What happened to the older gentleman from last night?”

“I guess he couldn’t make it. Why?” Will was suddenly suspicious. Surely Hannibal couldn’t have worked out who he’d been with and harmed him. Will had been with Hannibal all day. The only time he could have done anything was last night after Will got home. Oh shit, thought Will.

“No reason, Will. Ok, I’ve seen enough, I’ll see you at home, later? Or do you want to come with me?”

Will, suddenly worried about Carla, thought it best to go with Hannibal, and to keep an eye on him, lest he try something.

“I’m coming with you. Lead the way.” Will followed Hannibal out of the taverna and all the way home.

As soon as they got through the door, Will pushed Hannibal, who almost, but didn’t quite, go sprawling.

“What did you do, Hannibal? Did you kill him?” Will demanded.

As soon as he righted himself, Hannibal rounded back on Will, and pushed him back, and Will, less steady, probably because of all the double Whiskey’s, fell on his side, hitting the corner of a side table adjacent to the front door as he went down and he could tell he’d hurt his ribs. He didn’t show it, though and got up again.

“Ok, have it your way, but if you go back and hurt Carla, I’m leaving you and you’ll never see me again. I can promise you that.”

Hannibal looked shocked at Will’s proclamation, and he stepped forward, and took hold of Will’s arm.

“Forgive me, Will, I find myself acting like a jealous fool. I promise I won’t harm that woman. I told you to go there, it’s my own fault. I had thought we would be the ones making love together, but it seems like I have misjudged everything.” Hannibal did really look sorry, but he’d still not answered Will’s question about the man from the bar. Will decided to leave it for now.

“Ok, I’ll forgive you, so long as you start being honest with me. I don’t know what you’re thinking, so either tell me the truth in future, or stop playing these games. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Will left Hannibal standing there, and went to his room. He stripped off, and went into the bathroom. He looked at where he’d hit the corner of the table, and right enough, there was a huge bruise forming, and it was very tender to the touch. He didn’t think he’d broken anything though, so he just got under the spray of the shower and used the heat of the water and some bergamot shampoo to lather his hair and body, and wash the events of the evening away. He’d been an idiot, he realised that now. Hannibal clearly had feelings for him, and they were feelings Will was hoping for. Why couldn’t they just communicate with each other? He guessed they were just too broken at this point to open up like that. Feelings made a person vulnerable and self preservation can cause them to shut down.

Will got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and snuck downstairs to get some aspirin for the ache in his side. He wasn’t expecting Hannibal to still be in the kitchen though. Hannibal clearly saw the damage to Will’s side because he heard a sudden intake of breath.

“Seems like I am apologising again, Will. I hurt you. Will you please let me take a look at it to make sure you don’t have a cracked rib?”

“Leave it , please, Hannibal. It’s fine, I checked. I just need an aspirin to take the ache away.” Will got the tablets from the drawer beside the sink and a drink, and left Hannibal standing there.

He didn’t look back as he went back to his room.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal finally get down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is so filthy. You asked for it though.

Will was suffering by morning, he was struggling to breathe deeply, but he’d be damned if he was going to say anything to Hannibal. He gingerly got out of bed and went into his bathroom. The bruising was in full bloom, with a dark spot right in the middle, clearly the point of impact.

He turned the shower on and got under the spray, trying to loosen up a bit before he went down for the day. It felt slightly better, and he was relieved when there was no sign of Hannibal, allowing him to surreptitiously retrieve some ibuprofen from the drawer. He took a double dose, before putting on the coffee. It was a little strange that Hannibal was not up. Certainly strange if he had been up but not put the coffee on. Maybe he was sulking after last night. One thing was for sure, Will wouldn’t be going out tonight, not unless his side dramatically improved.

As Will sat at the table with his coffee, contemplating what to have for breakfast, He heard the front door open, and it was Hannibal returning from somewhere.

“Good morning Will, I apologise for my absence, I needed to get some groceries. I had hoped to be here before you were up.” Will saw Hannibal unpacking food and drink, fresh bread from the smell, bottles of wine, and other items like fruit, vegetables and meat from the butchers. Will hoped that meant they weren’t eating the man from the other night. He was almost tempted to say that when he decided he really didn’t want to open that subject up for now.

“How is your side? Can I please examine it, to put my mind at rest? I really do regret pushing you over. In my defence you had pushed me first, but there’s still no excuse. I feel like the bully in a playground, pushing you to go to that place, then taunting you for it afterwards. I’m ashamed at myself at worst, and embarrassed at best.”

“Hannibal, there’s really no need. I’m a grown ass man, I can make my own decisions. And I’m fine. A little bruised but that’s all. “

Hannibal looked like he didn’t believe him, but at this point there was little to be gained from prolonging the discussion.

“As you wish. I’m going to make some French toast, if you’d like some.” Hannibal was offering an olive branch. Will suddenly wasn’t hungry. He declined and told Hannibal he was going to check on his gutters, and begin working on some minor repairs to the deck by the pool.

“Ok, but be careful not to strain yourself. You might just be bruised, but that could be masking some more serious.”

“Stop babying me, Hannibal.” Will left him, and went outside.

Will pottered around, retrieving his tool box from the outbuilding he used to store his equipment, and after checking his repairs from the day before he started to work on the deck. There wasn’t really much to do but the odd deck board had lifted and so he pulled them up individually and re nailed them down. The tablets were masking his discomfort, he realised, when they seemed to wear off all of a sudden and he had to stop for the day. Hannibal was in his herb garden, stripped down again, and Will watched him for a while.

He knew that he was being difficult for no particular reason at this point. Will wished he’d taken the olive branch, enjoyed the French toast and let Hannibal check him over. He tried to work out why he’d done this, and could only come up with stubbornness. Will watched Hannibal, again marvelling at his lovely manly body with the thick furry hair on his chest, his broad shoulders, slim hips and long legs. At over fifty years of age Hannibal was damned fine. Will felt himself stiffen in his pants, and decided to go in for a shower and to see if he was up for a quick wank.

He saw Hannibal watch him go, and he hoped his arousal wasn’t obvious. He was still in some pain when he got in the shower but his dick was still stiff as a board. After spraying the hot water at his side, to loosen it up a bit again, he placed one hand on his dick and slipped the other around to slip a few fingers in his ass. An awkward position he knew he’d be paying for it after, but god it was so satisfying. He imagined it was Hannibal inside him, while his hand pumped faster. Suddenly the shower door opened, and he span around, caught in the act, to find Hannibal standing there, naked as the day he was born, his huge erection standing proud. Jesus it was huge!

“Hannibal, what the fuck?” Will stood to the side, making room for him. What was he doing?

“I’d hoped you would let me assist you. Is this an invitation, Will? I need to hear you agree.”

“Just get in here and fuck me already.” Will pulled Hannibal in and closed the shower door. Luckily it was a double shower tray, and tiled on three sides. Will had previously admired the size of the shower stall, and imagined Hannibal fucking him, face pressed to the wall. Now his fantasy was about to come true.

Hannibal was on him on a flash, kissing him deeply first, the water running down both their faces, and he ran his hands down Will’s sides, over his plump ass and up again to cup his face.

Will was slightly impatient to get on with it, but didn’t want to appear to reject Hannibal’s tender side, so he kept the kiss going while he explored Hannibal for himself, almost mirroring his hands, but it didn’t take as long for him to reach for Hannibal’s erect cock. He enjoyed running his hand up and down it, his fingers in a tight ring to make it pleasurable for the other man. He whispered in Hannibal’s ear: “I’m ready for you now, please put that in me”

Hannibal complied, turning Will towards the tiles, slipping a finger in Will’s anus to make sure it was loosened, and withdrawing it when he was satisfied. Will could feel him part is ass cheeks, and imagined Hannibal watching the stretch of his rim as he slid his huge dick inside. Will started to moan aloud as he felt the head breach him, and basked in the feeling of Hannibal’s dick sliding in, filling him, stretching him more than he’d ever been stretched before, until the whole of him was inside.

“Just hold it there for a minute. Get used to being so full. God, you’re huge Hannibal. I bet Alana couldn’t believe it when she saw that for the first time.”

Hannibal chuckled and held still, he clearly knew Will was titivated by the thought of him and Alana and he decided to share.

“You have no idea, Will. She was on me whenever she got through my front door. Always getting my dick out when I was cooking, giving me a hand job. She once fellated me while I was preparing Duck. I once fucked her in a closet at the BSU. But It’s been wasted on anyone until this moment. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

All the while Hannibal was talking Will was tugging at his own dick. God this was great. He wanted to know more, but first things first. “Now you can move” he told Hannibal. And Hannibal complied.

He felt Hannibal pull almost all the way out, before he adjusted the angle, pushing the side of Will’s head into the tiles, and pounded back in. Will practically screamed, as Hannibal hit his prostate. He did it again, and again, and again. Will couldn’t even feel his injured side, all he could feel was the huge stretch in his ass and the gorgeous pain of his prostate being pounded over and over.

Just before Will could feel himself coming, he found Hannibal’s hand around the base of his dick, making him wait until he was ready to come himself, and after a few more thrusts he released Will and they came together. Will came all over the tiles, and Hannibal came deep inside of Will. Will felt the heat of semen spilling inside him, filing him up.

He felt Hannibal pulling out as his erection subsided a little, and then Hannibal went on his knees and, pulling Will’s ass cheeks apart, he placed his mouth on Will’s anus and Will felt him suck. He’d never experienced this before,and he couldn’t remember what it was called, except that it was filthy and he loved it. Suddenly Will was flipped around and Hannibal’s mouth was on his own, and he felt the semen from his anus pushed into his mouth. He could do little else but swallow, so he did. He started laughing into Hannibal’s mouth.

“Jesus, Hannibal, that’s disgusting. I’m prob going to get some terrible disease from that.”

“Nonsense, Will, you were perfectly clean, and semen is sterile so long as one is disease free. You can do it to me next time.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, you can do it to me again. I like you inside me, by the way. Never felt so full. And I want to know more about sex with Alana. AndBedelia. Oh my god I’m turned on again. What’s your refractory period?”

“Give me about fifteen minutes please, Will. I’m an older man after all.”

“Ok. Come on let’s get dried off. We need to talk.”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to know more about Hannibal’s sex life with Alana and Bedelia and this leads to more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is just gratuitous sex, next chapter will be more serious.

As soon as they were cleaned up and dressed Will dragged Hannibal by the hand back down the stairs and to the kitchen, where he ordered Hannibal to sit at the table while he fetched a bottle of wine and two glasses. It was a cheaper bottle, or at least cheaper than the usual vintage wines Hannibal preferred, and Will knew this because it had a screw top. He undid it, and poured them both a large glass full. He also unsealed a large bag of potato chips and put them in a bowl.

“Right, let’s get comfortable for a while and talk. I think there’s a lot we need to discuss, but first, tell me more.” Will demanded, taking a large gulp of wine, and stuffing some chips in his mouth.

Hannibal looked confused. “I’m not sure what you mean. I thought you wanted to discuss my love for you, and my terrible behaviour. But now I’m not so sure.”

“Stop being coy, I want to know more. About Alana, and Bedelia. Come on, Hannibal, don’t you get it? I’ve recently discovered I’m a bit of a sex addict. Or at least I think I am. Truth be known it’s only been three days, but when you told me about Alana and you I realised I liked it. I liked hearing about you and her having sex. So tell me more. And details please. I don’t mind hearing about Bedelia as well. In fact, her first.”

It was clear that Hannibal was taken aback by this request. He was a little suspicious.

“Are you sure? Because if it was me and you spoke about your sex life with Molly, I’m reasonably certain that I would be jealous.”

“Well, you’re not me. So spill. I promise the only reaction I’ll have is a hard dick, and you’re the one who’ll benefit from that.”

“Alright then. Bedelia it is. I’m not sure if you know much about our life before we went to Paris after I gutted you, but we’d never had a physical relationship, and it took a while after we arrived on Florence. She had seen my manhood, of course, when I went to her home in the immediate aftermath. There was a raised eyebrow, I believe. However, she held back until we were situated in our apartment and living as Dr and Mrs Fell.”

Hannibal watched Will for signs of jealousy, but all he got was an open eyed stare and raised hands, as if to say “yes, go on.” “

He continued. “One evening, when we had finished dinner, she had just finished her acorns, she had a diet that was famous for improving ones taste. Well, she invited me to taste. And I don’t mean in a cannibalistic way.”

“You mean she wanted you to lick her pussy” said Will.

“Of course that’s what I mean. Of course she wanted me to do this at first. But she quickly wanted me to penetrate her.”

“What was she like. I mean, was she shaved, was she tight, come on Hannibal, details!”

“She was very smooth. Almost as though she’d never had pubic hair ever. Of course that’s unlikely, but I remember thinking that she was like licking butter, so smooth, and I also wondered how frequently she must have had herself groomed, and by whom.”

“Really, that’s what you were thinking while sticking your tongue in there? Come on, more.”

“Ok, well she was a bit forceful, if you must know. She held my face in position while she climaxed. And then of course I penetrated her. She was very tight. Definitely had some work done to tighten her vagina, I’m pretty sure of that. She is in her fifties, and it’s unlikely she was still as tight as a virgin, but it did feel that way. She didn’t like anal as I recall. Unlike Alana. Now she loved to be penetrated in her anus.”

Hannibal stopped suddenly, as Will was glazing over slightly. “Will, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t stop now. Tell me the filthiest thing you remember about Alana. She was always such a goody two shoes.”

“Oh well there are quite a few things she liked that surprised me. I’ve told you about the hand jobs and the Duck fellatio, but she did like me to use a toy on her.”

Will was just taking a drink when Hannibal said this and he almost choked. He’d got the biggest erection of his life at that point but he wasn’t going to let Hannibal stop now. When he composed himself Hannibal continued.

“What I meant was that she liked me to place a vibrator inside her, either front or rear, while I used the other entrance.”

“No way. Alana? I don’t believe you.”

“I can assure you I’m being truthful. But if you want to hear the filthiest thing, I can tell you that that woman had no gag reflex whatsoever. She was able to take all of me into her throat. Not many women can do that.”

Will had had enough.

“Up, now, Hannibal. I’m going to try that. I used to be able to do it in college. Never to a dick as big as yours though.”

Hannibal wasted no time in complying. He stood up beside the table and dropped his shorts, and underwear. He was erect in no time, especially with the sight of Will on his knees before him. Will looked up at him, through his dark lashes, his pretty blue eyes sparking. Suddenly Will took a hold of him, and started mouthing at the tip, before he swallowed Hannibal down whole. Hannibal took a hold of Will’s throat, and could feel himself. Will bobbed his head up and down before pulling off, gasping for air.

“Fuck, how the hell did she do that with her tiny mouth and neck. Jesus. Right I’m going down again, come down my throat, whenever you’re ready, and then you have to tell me more.”

Hannibal didn’t take long, the whole situation had him on the edge since Will began and after only a few bobs of Will’s head he shot his load straight down his throat.

Will pulled off, tears in his eyes, mischievous grin on his face.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
